Life With a Pregnant Spaniard
by Bindi-the-skunk
Summary: Antonio and Lovino are trying to work out there new relationship and now what is going to happen when a baby enters the picture ? WARNING: contains mpreg and fluff
1. Illness

Yes I am doing a Spain mpreg story i read a comment on another story and they said they wanted to see more of it so ...here is a pregnant Spain story for you I hope you like it and if you have any ideas for future stories or this one that i could do or if you just want to shoot the breeze drop me a PM and we can chat i don't bite . This story is a little test run for a few things so give me your feedback on what you think about it .)

* * *

Lovino did not know at first why he woke up in the middle of the night but after his exhausted brain became more aware of his surroundings he noticed there was an empty cold spot where his warm and cuddly spanish body pillow usually laid and that's when he noticed the bathroom light was on and got up to see what was going on that was so important to where he woke up to a cold and empty space where the Spaniard should have been .

Getting out of the bed and walking into the bathroom Lovino let his eyes adjust to the bright light inside and was greeted with the sight of Spain with his head in the toilet making sounds that made Romanos own stomach feel like it was trying to climb up his throat .

Romano walked over to the sick nation to lean down to get a better look at him and saw Spain's normally tanned face was pale plus he had sweat dripping down it and his chocolate colored hair looked like he had taken a shower he was sweating so much and his usually bright and cheerful green eyes where tired and bloodshot and where wet from tears and he was shaking terribly and he looked about 5 seconds from fainting into the toilet bowl .

"L-Lovi..." Antonio managed to croak out his throat felt like he had tried swallowing a sword and his belly felt like he had a couple of England's scones knocking around in it and everything else felt like jelled tomato paste and knew he didn't exactly smell like a basket of carnations at the moment after vomiting out everything he had eaten earlier that night as little as it had been into the toilet and sweating like an about to be slaughtered swine.

"Come on let's get you back into bed before your head tries to take a swim in stomach gunk" and with that the Italian put his hands under the Spaniards armpits and lifted him to his feet before having to wrap them around the Spaniard to keep him from falling forward contrary to popular belief the italy brothers where actually pretty strong and boy was Romano glad for it because he had to half carry , half drag Spain to the bed .

He could take down a raging bull no problem but the act of throwing up reduced him to a snot coated crying mess who couldn't even stand on his own two legs ...

The southern part of Italy was becoming extremely concerned for his Spanish lover he had been sick for weeks .

He had started becoming ill right after America's party and at first they both thought Spain had simply ingested too much alcoholic punch or some kind of American food that did not like the spanish man very much but considering how Antonio could completely drown his food in hot sauce and put chili peppers on top of that Romano was beginning to wonder if the food at the party had been too mild for Antonio's stomach to handle .

Soon enough Spain was settled into bed a bucket next to him just incase another bout of nausea came and he couldn't make it to the bathroom in time .

He was currently laying there on the bed rubbing his throbbing stomach trying to relieve himself of the feeling of his stomach trying to implode in on itself seemingly in revenge for some forgotten vice that had been done to it .

 _I have no idea what is wrong with me...i have been sick for days ...and it just seems to be getting worse ...i might need a doctor ...a whole hospital maybe...my lovi won't like that...then again he doesn't like much of anything..._

spain knew he had to call a doctor to come look at him before something really bad happened he didn't want to be in his tomato garden and suddenly keel over in pain or die from some unknown illness he had stupidly ignored .

They both just hoped it was nothing too serious ...

* * *

Well that is the first chapter...hope it was ok ...worked on this short peice of shit for 3 days ...that is terrible i know...anyway review and PM with your thoughts and ideas ...my mind and my arms are always open


	2. News

Welcome back everyone and hope you like this next chapter it was a pain to do and as always PM or review with your ideas because i would love to hear them and i don't bite my mind and my arms are always open to new ideas . especially since my brain decides to randomly start running on fumes and can't come up with squat so ...review ...and i got nothing else to say ...crud...oh well hopfully this story won't be as crappy as my brain is being right now *bangs head on table* useless empty thing !

* * *

The next day Romano woke up and once again saw his spanish lover was not in the bed next to him but instead was in the bathroom and just like last night sickening noises came from Antonio as he dry heaved since nothing was left inside his poor abused stomach from the previous nights little ...adventure .

Spain shakily stood up and wobbled over to the bed to lay back down but just as he was 3 feet from the beds salvation he felt very light headed and it seemed like the floor suddenly rushed up to smash into his face or rather he went down to smash his face into it ...

"ANTONIO !" Lovino jumped from the bed to his unconscious lovers side and checked his pulse , it was fine but Spain was pale and had very unhealthy sounding breathing it all was scaring Lovino so as much as he did not want to admit it Antonio needed a hospital and he needed one _now_ .

Romano managed to scoop Spain up and carried him to the car and put him in the backseat and then deciding it would be best to keep the Spaniard warm and ran back inside and grabbed a blanket and ran back out and tucked the warm quilt around Antonio and after making sure he would not slip and slide around in the backseat Romano closed the backdoor and opened the front car door and sat down inside and started the engine and started his journey to the hospital .

Lovino hated hospitals they where always cold and always smelled either funky like disinfectant or stale making it seem like death hung over the place and it kinda did ...but they where also as he tried to remind himself as his hands gripped the handle of the steering wheel tightly place of healing where people could go in with a pipe through there head , have millions of thorns stuck in there body or have worms that crawled into places they didn't even know they had and walk away from the horrors they had been through because of the places ability to cure them and make them healthy and happy once again .

He wanted to see the spanish mans stupid overly happy ...beaming light up a room grin again...he didn't want to see it grey and sweaty from whatever illness he had anymore he had seen people waste away ...he didn't want to see the one he loved also fade from his grasp after he had only just recently found the guts to tell Antonio how he felt about him...he couldn't loose him...

he just couldnt ...

.

.

* * *

The ride to the hospital seemed so much longer than it actually was to Romano because he could hear Spain's loud breathing in the backseat and he was scared it would stop so he could not help but feel slight relief at seeing the hospital only a few feet away .

Once the car was parked Lovino got out and saw Antonio was starting to wake up so at least he would not be forced to carry him inside but he still would have to help him so he wouldn't fall on his face again they did not need a repeat of that especially not on the cement in a more than likely filthy parking lot .

After they where inside a nurse brought a wheelchair over and the barley awake spanish man was lowered into it and taken to a room to be examined well the italian was stuck in the waiting room filling out what seemed like a mile of paperwork .

Lovino did not know when he nodded off but he had been in the middle of checking off something on the paperwork and had been hit with a wave of exhaustion it was only 6:30 after all and he had just carried his sickly meat sack around and drove to the hospital and then had to fill out a bunch of paperwork with tiny letters and had a bunch of crap all over it that he needed to answer but not long after he had fallen asleep he was gently shook awake by a nurse .

"Hello mr Vargas wakey wakey ...you can come in and see your partner now and the doctor will be with you shortly with the results" she said and Romano was led into a room where Spain was laying in bed an IV attached into his arm giving him fluids and he looked a lot better though he still was pale but at least his breathing was normal .

Spain smiled upon seeing the italian and reached towards him wanting a hug "Lovi ..."

Romano couldn't help but smile back and head towards Antonio to give him his desired hug and they stayed like that till the doctor walked in and cleared his throat and Lovino had to keep from glaring at him for interrupting them .

Spain also had to hold back a glare "so what is the matter with me doctor ?" Spain asked letting it slide

The doctor looked at his clipboard and smiled much to the nations confusion "Well it seems like congratulations are in order"

"The fuck are you talking about quack ?" Romano said feeling more and more agitated that he was not getting a straight answer .

"Your partner is pregnant"

"WHAT !?" both nations shouted beyond surprised and confused with the answer they just reseved .

How on earth was that possible ? they had not even had sex ! ...had they ? unless ...right ...they had both gotten drunk as skunks from the punch at the party but they thought they had just went right to sleep in one of the guest rooms... apparently that is not what happened at all ...oops .

After a few more seconds of shock Spain's hands flew to his stomach and he immediately started to coo at it rubbing his still flat belly gently green eyes lighting up like a christmas tree looking ready to burst from happiness "Hola in there little Bebe ! it's Padre ! you really where a surprise for your papa and i" Antonio kept cooing to his stomach as Romano stood there staring still processing all this new information .

Lovino couldn't help but let a small smile sneak onto his face at the adorable scene choosing to leave the face splitting grins to his pregnant partner .

"I think it's moving Lovino !"

"It's not big enough for you to feel it's movements yet goofball"

* * *

.

.

After they had left the hospital Romano took Spain out for some late breakfast hoping the Spaniard would be able to keep it down before they headed to get the prenatal vitamins that the doctor had prescribed Antonio to help with his awful morning sickness and he would also need to put his normal chores off for a couple days to recover from his severe dehydration and they would need to rework who did what chores as well to make sure the baby was not hurt from it .

They walked back into there house a couple hours later and once Spain had taken his pills so he wouldn't have to go greet mr toilet in 20 minutes and him and Romano both welcomed the bed with open arms hoping to catch a few more hours sleep before they had to get to the duty of explaining (*cough* *cough* bragging ) to the other nations about the baby .

Admittedly Romano was a little bit scared at the thought of having a little life to care for and make sure it didn't explode or something but also he knew Antonio loved children and would never allow something bad to happen to one and most defenetly not there baby especially well it was tucked safe and warm inside him growing like a little flower inside a fleshy pot...ok now it sounded creepy .

The two nations thankfully managed to get a peaceful sleep without a puking incident and woke back up feeling less like they wanted to introduce there heads to the floor from exhaustion and Spain got to calling france and Prussia both of which burst through the doors before they could call another nation to explain the situation to .

Gilbert practically glued his ear to Antonio's stomach as if trying to get some baby-related motion to reach him from the infant which wasnt even the size of the tip of his thumb yet well Francis got to chattering Lovinos ear off .

"My congrats Lovino i didn't you know you had it in you to fertilize Antonio's garden !" the Frenchman then gleefully slapped Lovino on the butt his version of a slap on the back then went over to follow Prussia's example of invading Spain's personal space before Romano could pluck out his beard hairs one by one .

Prussia pouted when he couldn't hear anything other than the abdomens normal noises but recovered quickly enough "keskeskes it was at that party wasnt it ? yahoo screwing on every surface of alfreds guest rooms naughty naughty you two"

"Perhaps it was good luck for you two considering how many states America has running about you joined together on very fertile land ...but of course Alfred gets his skills from me of course" France gloated "I remember the night the twins where born ...Arthur crushed my hand like it was a baguette..." France then went off into his own little world staring into space reminiscing about his children's births but of course it beat him being perverted so there was no complaining .

* * *

It was almost nighttime by the time France and Prussia left but not after they shared strange french and german pregnancy superstitions and stories that Romano and Spain hoped they would forget **very** soon and headed back inside the cool house to make dinner and then relax for the rest of the night .

Romano decided some tomato soup would be fine and got to making it well Spain started cutting up tomatoes to make it tomato soup...with tomato chunks in it and Romano made sure he remained sitting well chopping the red fruit up incase he fainted like earlier and Lovino let his mind wander .

Would the baby have his eyes that looked like pure gold or spains eyes that shined like the rarest of emeralds ? would it have a curl like his ? Would it be a grumpy terror like he was when he was little ? or would it look at everything with a glass all the way full perspective ? He could care less if it was a boy or a girl as long as it was healthy right ? that's all that mattered...yeah...everything was going to be just fine ...

Oh shit...

He still needed to tell his brother and the potato bastard...

* * *

Well hope you guys liked chapter 2 ...Took me longer than i wanted to take to make this thing but here it is for your hopefully enjoyment i don't want to take anymore than a day and a half to come out with the next chapter but who knows what will happen ... and as always leave a PM or review with your ideas and thoughts on the story or an idea for a future story because my arms and my mind are always open to you guys have a nice day everyone 8) 8) 8) 8) 8)


	3. Informing

Welcome back everyone and i have a bit of news ...i uploaded this story and puppets of lust to Deviantart so ...yay for that and i uploaded a new comic there based of an rp i had with a few friends anyway if you have any ideas you want to share for this story or for a future story PM me or review my arms and my mind are always open to them and check out my comics on Deviant art and give your thoughts and critique on those . PS: i also had the flu and vomit came out of my nose when i threw up ...HAPPY THOUGHTS EVERYONE !

anyway on with the story

* * *

...

"OH MY GOSH FRATELLO I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU !" came the excited screech from the other end of the phone making Romano have to hold it away from his ear to keep it from exploding at the pitch his sibling had somehow managed to reach in his glee he swore his brother could be used as a weapon of mass ear destruction ...or a foghorn and he was surprised the phone had not been broken .

"Thanks..." Romano said rubbing with one hand his throbbing ear holding the phone up to his other none ringing one with the other and hoping that the other ear would not blow up as well incase Italy chose to let out another overjoyed howl without warning he needed it for when he told the other nations after all .

"Is it a boy or a girl ? are you having a hospital or home birth ? when are you having a shower ? who are you going to invite ? have you picked out names for it ? i bet the bambino will be so cute well of course it will be cute it's going to be a tiny little version of you and Antonio ! i hope grandpa can show up but you know his ghost energies are all weird oh well i'm sure he will show up sometime to see you two before and after the baby comes" Italy shot off into the phone so fast Romano almost couldn't make out what he was saying but thankfully he had gotten used to his brothers way of speaking and could translate it .

"we do not know yet Antonio is only a couple weeks along and a hospital birth because as much as i don't like them i do not want to risk anything happening and we are not planning to have a shower for at least a few more months and anyone can come i suppose ... we have not picked names because we don't know what it is yet and it's only been a day and a half since we have found out ...and he better show up or hes getting my boot up his skirt covered ass" Lovino said a matter of factly because as sore as he was at supposedly being ignored by his grandfather he now knew the truth about the matters which caused him so much misery but that's another story .

"I don't think you can do that to a ghost ..." Feliciano said innocently missing the point as he usually did .

"i will find a way trust me on that one" Lovino responded thoughts of how he would get back at his grandpa for not showing up filling his brain .

"Umm...well... let me know if you need anything fratello because me and Ludwig would be happy to help anyway we could ...we are also trying for a Bambino" Italy said and Romano could tell his brother was slightly disappointed that he was not also having a baby yet and Lovino felt a little monster rise in him wanting to gloat about how he was having a baby before his brother did but decided to bite his tounge on that matter knowing it would more than likely bite him in the ass later .

Romano just nodded to his brothers words before remembering he was on a fucking phone "Yeah i will let you know...but your potato headed boyfriend is not on the list of nations who i will listen to ideas from"

"Oh come on Lovino your being silly i thought you both got over your dislike of each other" Italy said

"What strange and freaky dimension are you living in Feliciano ?"

"I don't know i will have to ask mr America he seems to know all about that dimension stuff"

"Oh brother..."

"Yes ?"

"..."

* * *

After the matters with his brother had been dealt with and settled Lovino sat down on the couch to relax for a bit since Antonio was taking another nap and the Italian guessed he would be rudely woken up from his siesta having to be sick again despite the morning sickness pills and he needed to be ready and waiting with crackers and ginger ale to calm Spain's stomach afterwards and he also needed to get to calling the other nations to tell them the news but till then he decided to think about the coming months and all that would happen with them .

Much to his irritation he realized he would soon start to see ALOT more of Gilbert and Francis as they would want to be around there pregnant friend giving advice and tips and invading his personal space and also to annoy the shit out of Romano with the same advice and tips and space invading and just by being themselves...

He just hoped france would keep his hands to himself as far as touching his butt or any part of him went and Prussia would keep his more ...interesting...well stupid traits away from the unborn baby and the baby after it was born he didn't want it spreading to his child .

Then again he did raise Ludw...okay really bad example ...did he almost think about the potato bastard in a positive light ? ugh ...perhaps he should also take a nap he was starting to think realy crazy .

Romano was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of shuffling in his and Spain's bedroom and got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed the crackers and soda before taking them into the bedroom and as he had guessed would happen Antonio was out of bed the door to the restroom was open and noises which would have befitted a dying ...thing ... came out of it .

* * *

Once Antonio had stopped making the sick sounds Lovino pulled him out of the toilet and handed him the crackers and ginger ale letting him eat a couple crackers and take a few sips from the pop bottle before Lovino helped him up and back to the bed to relax and heading back into the bathroom to fetch the garbage can emptying out a few spare tissues inside it and placed it next to the bed incase he made a mistake in taking Spain out of the bathroom before his body decided it was done torturing him and a wave of nausea hit Antonio and he needed to hurl before he could make it into the bathroom again .

After Romano made sure the Spaniard was settled in again he went back into the kitchen to get to the task of telling the other nations about his lovers pregnancy and making sure he would know who would be fine with the news and who would be pissed off so he could smack it out of them before a heavily pregnant Spanish man became his one priority .

* * *

it took longer than Romano would have wanted to tell everyone about the events that lead up to learning his partner was pregnant but thankfully almost everyone was happy for them and tried to offer advice but Lovino wound up hanging up on them having enough of advice from Francis and Gilbert earlier besides when they desided to do the baby shower he could hear there ideas then and those that did not sound excited Romano chalked it up to shock or just them not giving a shit .

At least that pain in the neck job was out of the way and he needed a tomato ...

* * *

Well that's the 3d chapter...yeah it's short sorry about that ...hopfully i can make the next one longer anyway ...review and PM me with your thoughts and ideas for this or future stories because my arms and my mind are always open to them .


	4. Worries

Hi guys ! i'm back ! yeah guess what happened to me...my internet card almost took a pooper on me ! yeah it wouldent work but my mom fiddled with it and got it working again THANK YOU MOMMY ! so anyway hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and if i got any of the medical stuff wrong i apologize beforehand i'm not a doctor and most of my info is from wikipedia ...^^;

* * *

So a few months passed by and Spain was now in his 5th month and him and Lovino had babyproofed the house as best they could they knew they had several months after the birth before they would have to worry about the baby getting into anything but still might as well get it out of the way now before the baby was there and they where too tired with the feeding and the burping and changing and making sure the baby was happy and healthy to do it.

Spain's belly had ballooned out over the past few months showing how much the baby had grown inside him from all the sites Romano had read Antonio was around 22 weeks and the babe should be around 8 inches long and was growing nails and eyelashes and they had also planned a doctors appointment for next week to make sure everything was going as well as they hoped .

And as Lovino had predicted France and Prussia had been coming over more but thankfully they didn't pester him as much as he had feared and instead where more interested in how Spain's middle stuck out often trying to feel the bump waiting for kicks and when nothing happened they both would pout unhappy that there presence had not caused a reaction out of the unborn infant .

And even though Romano would never admit it he was slightly grateful for there help in getting the baby room ready since it was difficult carting heavy objects into the room by himself since pregnancy and heavy lifting was a no go for the spanish man and the two idiots where at least good for moving stuff and Francis had actually helped them pick out some none gaudy looking baby furniture for the nursery .

And Prussia being a complete ape man missing link...thing was easily able to move the furniture into the room providing embarrassing baby stories about his brother which Romano planned on taking full advantage of as soon as the opportunity arose .

* * *

Currently Romano was on his and Antonio's laptop and was looking up pregnancy to make sure he was fully prepared for what was to come in the later months so far things had been going good Spain had a few weepy moments but he bounced back and became cheerful again pretty quickly afterwards and they both where annoyed with the fact there baby had not kicked yet most of Spain's teary moments where about not being able to play with the baby's kicks yet .

Lovino did not know how many conditions a kid and a pregnancy could have...it was really scary ...

 _Neonatal jaundice or Neonatal hyperbilirubinemia, or Neonatal icterus (from the Greek word ἴκτερος), attributive adjective: icteric, is a yellowing of the skin and other tissues of a newborn infant. A bilirubin level of more than 85 μmol/l (5 mg/dL) leads to a jaundiced appearance in neonates whereas in adults a level of 34 μmol/l (2 mg/dL) is needed for this to occur. In newborns, jaundice is detected by blanching the skin with pressure applied by a finger so that it reveals underlying skin and subcutaneous tissue.[1] Jaundiced newborns have yellow discoloration of the white part of the eye, and yellowing of the face, extending down onto the chest._

The more Romano read the paler he got ...

 _Irritant diaper dermatitis,[1] also known as "diaper dermatitis" and "napkin dermatitis"[2]:80 and commonly known as diaper rash (NAE) or nappy rash (UK, AUS), is a generic term applied to skin rashes in the diaper area that are caused by various skin disorders and/or irritants._

 _Generic rash or irritant diaper dermatitis (IDD) is characterized by joined patches of erythema and scaling mainly seen on the convex surfaces, with the skin folds spared._

 _Diaper dermatitis with secondary bacterial or fungal involvement tends to spread to concave surfaces (i.e. skin folds), as well as convex surfaces, and often exhibits a central red, beefy erythema with satellite pustules around the border._

 _._

 _Gestational hypertension or pregnancy-induced hypertension (PIH) is the development of new hypertension in a pregnant woman after 20 weeks gestation without the presence of protein in the urine or other signs of preeclampsia. Hypertension is defined as greater than 140/90 mm Hg._

oh go...

 _A pregnant woman is more susceptible to certain infections. This increased risk is caused by an increased immune tolerance in pregnancy to prevent an immune reaction against the fetus, as well as secondary to maternal physiological changes including a decrease in respiratory volumes and urinary stasis due to an enlarging uterus. pregnant women are more severely affected by, for example, influenza, hepatitis E, herpes simplex and malaria_

ok...moving doctors appointment to today ...

 _Baby colic (also known as infantile colic) is defined as episodes of crying for more than three hours a day for more than three days a week for three weeks in an otherwise healthy child between the ages of two weeks and four months. The cause of colic is generally unknown. Fewer than 5% of infants with excess crying have an underlying organic disease._

 _Crying associated with a baby's colic can cause relationship stress, breastfeeding failure, postpartum depression, excess visits to the doctor, and child abuse, such as shaken baby syndrome._

Lovino wanted to vomit upon reading that...

Romano found himself shaking lightly ...so many things could happen to there baby ...it could get really really sick ...or get painful rashes...or...or...

"Lovi ?"

"EUAH !"

Romano fell out of his chair to the floor flailing like a turtle on it's shell before calming down and looking up to see Antonio looking at him in concern .

"Are you alright lovino !? did you hit your head ?!" Spain rushed over to him and went to help him sit up but Romano waved him away not wanting Antonio to lift him up and managed to get up himself and dusted imaginary dust off his clothes and straightened himself up .

"I'm fine you just surprised me is all now what did you want ?" Romano asked closing the laptops lid not wanting his lover to see the scary things he had just read he would ...calmly tell him about it when he told him about there moved up doctors appointment ...

Antonio stared at him as if trying to visually make sure Romano was not lying to his face before speaking up "I was just going to ask if we had any butter pecan ice cream i really want some" Antonio said smiling slightly at the thought of the cold treat .

"Yeah i think we have some left" Romano said moving towards the fridge to make sure since he could use some comfort food himself right now after everything that he had just discovered .

After getting Antonio his desired craving and settling down with his own bowl of the flavored ice Romano got back to researching as much as he could before walking back into the living room where Spain was sitting watching some comedy show that Lovino couldn't bother to remember the name of .

"Oh by the way i moved your doctors appointment to today"

"Huh ?"


	5. Appointment

Welcome back everyone...sorry for the wait ...my brain does not like working sometimes , add to that my friend has gone away for a few days , i rp with her and another friend like...ALL DAY so ...yeah they help my brain get into gear so i can make stories but one being away for a while my brain basicly has been sliced in half , shot down the idea toilet like it drank 20 cups of coffee and saw a snake at the same time ...anyway ...back to the story before i bore you all to death with my excuses for not getting my butt in gear .

* * *

A few more hours went by after Romano called the hospital to reschedule , the doctor sounded a bit miffed since the noise in the background indicated they where swamped with people so they needed to sort around to squeeze Spain in somewhere for his impromptu check up but they would need to wait till evening before they could come in .

Nothing that eventful happened except Spain wanting more butter pecan ice cream plus he also asked for a back rub since the baby thought it would be oh so funny to kick it's mamas spine then to do a death role that would rival a crocodile whether from not liking the ice cream or just wanting to be a pain in the ass and get attention they did not know .

Taking after it's papa already ...great ...oh well it could be worse he supposed at least it was half of Antonio so that was a comforting thought .

"I don't understand Lovi ...we are not due for an appointment till next week...we should not bother the doctor right now , he sounded like he already has more than enough patients to care for today " Antonio said gently rubbing his baby filled bump .

It was not like he didn't trust Romano he was after all just concerned for there baby's health , but he knew very well the Italian was just overreacting , there was no need for an early check up because he was feeling fine , he could sense the baby was fine too and kicking and fluttering away .

As much as Romano wanted to give in to Spain's desire to stay home since he also wanted nothing more than to stay far away from the hospital as possible but he knew his lover and there childs health came first , he was not about to fuck being a parent up , no way was that happening ...

Hopefully the hospital would be pretty cleared out by the time they got there because Lovino really , really , REALLY did not want to have the 3 of them get stepped on or told off by some nut freaking out over a runny nose or some crap like that because Lovino would pop them in the nose for it .

"Sorry Toni ...but we have to ...i would feel much better if we went just to make sure and i will pick up those lemon drop candies you like well we are out" Romano then gave his best puppy eyed look that he knew Spain could not resist plus toss in the promise of sweets ...the Spaniard was going to be putty in his hands .

Antonio couldn't help but slightly drool at the thought of getting the sour and sweet treat he had grown to really enjoy over the course of his pregnancy and if this early doctors appointment would calm Lovino down , also keep him from making the face ... he supposed it would be alright , as long as he didn't ask the doctor to check for every pregnancy related problem under the sun .

It was decided that to pass time till it was the right time to head for the hospital Romano decided to read some more and Spain would go pick out a movie to watch .

Lovino hoped it was not going to be a horror film...

* * *

Picking up the top pregnancy book on the coffee table Romano got to reading deciding not to go back to his laptop for a while incase Antonio walked in and saw the scary information the Italian had been subjected to on it .

Lovino got to reading

 _The goal of Lamaze is to increase a mother's confidence in her ability to give birth; classes help pregnant women understand how to cope with pain in ways that both facilitate labor and promote comfort, including relaxation techniques, movement and massage._

Wasent the whole thing just a bunch of breathing ?

 _Modern Lamaze childbirth classes teach expectant mothers many ways to work with the labor process to reduce the pain associated with childbirth and promote normal (physiological) birth including the first moments after birth. Techniques include allowing labour to begin on its own, movement and positions, massage, aromatherapy, hot and cold packs, informed consent and informed refusal, breathing techniques, the use of a "birth ball" (yoga or exercise ball), spontaneous pushing, upright positions for labour and birth, breastfeeding techniques, and keeping mother and baby together after childbirth. Each class has a specific curriculum that includes learning about common medical interventions and pain relief such as an epidural in an evidence based, non-biased manner._

 _Lamaze himself has been criticized for being over-disciplinary Lamaze consistently ranked the women's performance in childbirth from "excellent" to "complete failure" on the basis of their "restlessness and screams". Those who "failed" were, he thought, "themselves responsible because they harbored doubts or had not practiced sufficiently", and, rather predictably, "intellectual" women who "asked too many questions" were considered by Lamaze to be the most "certain to fail". The Lamaze technique has also been criticized for being ineffective_

Romano did not want to take Spain to a lamaze class if it was going to not work in the end...as much as he hated to even think about it France might be the better alternative , he had after all helped England deliver America and Canada , they had resieved more than enough details about there birth but it did show the Frenchman did remember how things went and Antonio would probley be much more comfortable with his friend teaching him rather than someone he didn't know .

This pregnancy was bloody screaming murder on Lovinos pride...

* * *

Finaly the time came to head to the hospital , Romano had to wake Spain since he had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie , he could not help feel guilty when Antonio let out an unhappy noise at his dreams being disturbed but they had to go .

The two nations got into there car and Romano started driving chuckling slightly when he saw Spain was settling into the seat to continue his nap pulling a blanket from the backseat to cover himself .

20 minutes later South Italy pulled into the hospital and once again had a jab of guilt when he had to poke Spain awake so they could head inside the building .

Thankfully the hospital was pretty clear only a few people waiting for there turns , the couple settled on an empty one to wait there turn with everyone else .

An hour passed and Lovinos butt fell asleep , Antonio also ate 3 small packets of peanuts from a vending machine the two of them even started counting the pimples on a teens face in there boredom but eventually the doctor came out an led them to a room .

The doctor did a few little things like check Spain's blood pressure and heart rate , both where normal much to Romanos relief .

"Alright Mr Carriedo lay back please and pull up your shirt so i can perform an ultrasound so we can get a look at your little one" the doctor said walking over to another part of the room to bring over mentioned machine and setting it up .

Spain did as he was told and layed down and pulled his shirt up exposing his stomach giggling a little when he saw and felt small movements from it .

The doctor spread some chilly gel on Antonio's belly making him shiver slightly from it before focusing his gaze towards the screen trying to take his mind of the cold goop on his stomach .

soon enough they saw a small grey lump appear on screen , well a lump with arms , legs and the fact it was the most adorable grey lump on the entire planet .

"there is your baby and it's perfectly healthy and growing very nicely ...would you like to know the gender ?" the doctor said looking at the nations who where staring at the screen watching the unborn infants movments from the screen .

Romano looked at Spain "I want to know do you ?"

Spain nodded back at him "yes ...i don't think we can wait till i deliver to find out what our little butterfly is"

"Only if it's a girl is it a butterfly"

"it's a butterfly ...boy or girl because it feels like theres a teeny tiny little butterfly in my stomach so that's what i'm calling him or her" Spain said matter a factly

Romano knew there was no arguing with that tone

"Well you can look forward to a little boy"

Both nations smiled

"Our little boy butterfly"

"I don't think he will like that nickname Antonio"

* * *

...

Now you guys know the baby's gender ^^ a little boy (and boy are they going to be in trouble with Romano as the father hehe (just kidding everyone ) hope you guys like this chapter and drop a review or PM me with your thoughts and ideas because my arms and my mind are always open .

* * *

And did you guys know some people actually go into hospitals JUST for attention ? they fake being sick just so people will fuss over and talk about them and take time away from the patients who actually need help i mean ...that is just FUCKING SICK . you want to do shit like that ? TAKE UP FUCKING ACTING YOU ATTENTION WHORE OF A BITCH BAG LEECH !

*calmer* that is all


	6. Baby shower

Welcome back ...sorry about the wait ...it's the time of the year where i help my parents haul and stack wood for winter...my fingers where sore and i was chipping nails part of my nail even came off the skin...ouch ...also at my sisters so we are going to be doing stuff so if theres another late chapter that's why my sister likes going out places and going , going and going .

anyway on with the chapter before you all fall asleep from boredom or puke after hearing about my partway higurashi scene .

...

* * *

A few more weeks went by , before the two nations knew it Spain had slipped into his 7th month of pregnancy , thankfully things had gotten much calmer after Antonio took the cursed pregnancy book from Romano and began watching what he looked up on the laptop making sure he didn't find anything that would send them speeding to the hospital for an uneeded check up .

Spain was sure the doctor was sick off all the unneeded visits piled on him .

Though at that moment the two of them where relaxing on the couch savoring every comfort the air conditioned house provided from the blistering heat outside despite it only being mid may , Antonio was laying down his head on a pillow , his swelled feet elevated by Lovinos legs both playing happily with there little bambinos kicks .

Spain was happy that things had relaxed around the house ...

So quiet...

Nothing but peace...

SLAM

Suddenly the door burst open

Nations piled into the house forcing both nations to there feet ...or it would have but it just ended up making a mess with Romano trying not to fall on his face well keeping Spain from falling on his and there unborn baby .

"Hey dudes where do i put this cake ?!"

"Bonjour you two ! my my Toni you have really blossomed since i last saw you !"

"You having twins Spain ? your a balloon"

"You can't talk to a pregnant person like that !"

 ** _"EVERYONE BE QUIET !"_**

Oh right...they where having the baby shower today ...just perfect ...

After everyone had done there version of settling down they got to chatting about babies and children , Spain was giggling at the diaper shaped cake america had brought over for the shower .

I thought you guys would like it ...oh and don't worry it's not chocolate if you know what i mean !" America laughed

"I know what you mean amigo , i don't think anyone would have enjoyed that" Spain responded grinning like a light bulb

Romano was watching the two of them talk barely registering that his brother was right next to him trying to chat with him .

"Fratello !" Italy said loudly finally drawing Romano out of his la-la land

"What ? i'm making sure Alfred doesnt break Antonio with his stupidity" Lovino said still trying to keep his eyes on his partner and his still blabbering talking buddy .

"Oh America won't hurt Spain or the baby he has raised over 50 children after all" Feliciano said

Riiight...he had forgotten that piece of information...how the idiot had managed that Lovino would never know .

"Lovi ...what do you plan on doing when Spain goes into labor ?" Italy asked curiously

"Well the hospital is 20 minutes from here so when he starts feeling uncomfortable i will have the bag packed before hand and we can head there in good time" Romano said proudly having been thinking out how everything would go ever since he had learned Spain was pregnant making sure he had all the details worked out so nothing could go wrong .

"Well...you sound sure of yourself..." Italy said

"Of course i'm sure i have the details worked out perfectly"

...

* * *

Antonio waddled around the room talking with anyone who was free to chat this was so much fun ! everyone was smiling , laughing and America brought over that adorable cake for everyone not to mention all the gifts the others brought over would surely help out with the baby after he was born in a couple months ...

It was strange to think he would be giving birth in just 2 more months it would be July by then...maybe the baby would share a birthday with Alfred ! how funny that would be , he certainly hoped everyone would love his and Lovinos little July butterfly ...oh what was he concerned about ? of course they would ! he was starting to worry like Romano .

He needed to sit down ...

After finding a place to rest his aching feet Antonio settled back in the chair , it had been a little difficult catching his breath since his stomach had gotten bigger the doctor said the baby was pressing a little on his lungs .

Poor Lovino had practically had a heart attack after hearing that...

It had taken an hour to calm Lovi to tell him it was perfectly normal and that the baby would drop a few days before birth and he would be able to breathe ...unfortunately it also ment his little butterfly would be settled on his bladder meaning more bathroom trips ...

Oh well as long as it was normal and wouldn't cause there little one harm .

* * *

After everyone was done talking it came time for Antonio and Lovino to open the gifts so the two nations sat in the middle of the room the others forming a ring around them .

"Open mine first ! open mind first !" Italy jumped up and down like an excited puppy "I got something really cute for your bambino !"

"okay okay ..." Romano said taking the wrapped gift from his practically vibrating from sugar filled punch sibling and hands the present to Spain to open .

Antonio made quick work of the bow snapping it in two like a string but took ok off the paper gently incase Lovino wanted to save it for a later purpose .

Said gift turned out to be a good sized teddy bear , it was reddish in color and had a little felt tomato stitched on it's cream colored stomach and it stared up at the Spaniard and the Italian with blue button eyes .

"Oh my goodness Feli it's adorable !" Antonio gushed with happiness at the soft plushie knowing the baby would love it .

"Yay ! i'm so glad you like it !" Italy said bouncing like a jumping bean coming over to hug the expecting nation .

The rest of the gifts are as follows ...

Two bags full of baby and toddler clothes from france which much to both Lovino and Antonios relief where not frilly, pink or have any other none baby boy things on them .

A kookoo clock from Germany which was painted different shades of blue and grey .

Austria got them a childs toy piano and a few little music cards that played on it .

Prussia got them a brothers Grimm story book which both knew would be the darker original versions of the fairy tales so they planned on hiding that book for a _long time_ .

Japan bought them a breast pump and a package of diapers and didn't seem to understand why he started getting weird looks from the others .

Switzerland who mostly came for the free food did bring over a toy gun ...

Another gift that would be put away for a _long time_ ...

Liechtenstein bought some appropriate baby books many of which looked so cute made Antonio gush for 5 minutes .

England got them a toy tea set and when confronted about the baby's gender said everyone likes tea time .

Sweden got them a rocking chair which had tomato vines carved expertly into the wood .

Finland gave them a baby santa costume which had a little cloke around it that had running reindeer sewn on it .

America got them a superman baby monitor and a couple pairs of fuzzy socks .

Canada made them a baby blanket which half looked like the Italian flag and the other half the Spanish one .

Russia brought over a smaller version of his pipe

No one was sure what to make of that one ...

China got them a medicine kit and a new pregnancy book since the one Romano was looking at was a bit old .

Spain quickly took the book and sat back down on it before Romano could grab the book and get paranoid once more .

All in all everyone got good gifts

"Thank you all for your presents i'm sure the little one will love them" Spain said smiling and hugging as many nations as he could get his arms around though unfortunately for him was not that many due to his stomach and there butterfly seemed to be turning into a large ...something as it kicked angrily at any nation that was pressed against his parents stomach for more than a few seconds .

The nations helped pick up the mess they had made before they left for home so Lovino and Antonio could go right to bed since it was rather late by the time the shower was over .

So both nations got into bed and snuggled up and fell asleep .

..

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter i want to have the next chapter up in a couple days but we will see ...

Anyway ... leave me a review or PM me with your thoughts and ideas for the next chapter or a future story or if you just want to talk about the weather or some stuff because my arms and my mind are always open .

have a great day ! and 29 days left till HALLOWEEN !

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween !_

my favorite holiday ! YAAAAAYYYY ! )

i'm going to go spazz out ...over there...*runs off*


	7. More News

Hi everyone ! welcome back...sorry for the late chapter but i was at my sisters plus i had terrible writers block and i had to go to a party ...i saw my two little cousins...OMG there SO cute !

I also got to see my niece she likes it when i come around to play with her i'm also going to go down to my sisters house for Halloween to take her trick or treating hopefully i can come up with an idea for my costume ...i have no idea what i'm going to be for Halloween .

Maybe a vampire nurse ? or a zombie nurse ? i have scrubs ...and a stethoscope ...and we even had a mask around here somewhere...mom even was talking about making a shooter (AKA syringe/needle ) for me to carry around to complete the image...does she WANT me to scare the kids ? oh well it's halloween and it wouldn't be the first time i unintentional scared a kid with my costume...

anyway on with the story

* * *

..

Another month went past without any complications much to Lovino's relief , now Spain was in his 8th month , only one more month remained till there baby boy would come meet them face to face for the first time .

They went with the name Carlos because they couldn't keep calling him little butterfly forever though that would not stop Antonio most likely .

That is when a little monster chose to show up that oddly enough had not reared it's ugly head throughout all the months that went by ...

 _Mood swings_

"LOVI ! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SWEAR AROUND THE BABY !" Antonio bellowed making Lovino wince slightly from the volume but when he looked towards Spain he could not help but want to laugh since any type of intimidation the spanish man could have had was completely destroyed by his swollen abdomen that jiggled slightly with there sons kicks .

And the fact he had on a nightgown plus fluffy slippers with cartoon bulls on them since they where basically the only clothes Spain found comfortable with his new shape and swollen feet .

"S-sorry Toni...i stubbed my toe i didn't mean it" Lovino said hoping his boyfriend mistook his stutter for fear and not him trying to keep in giggles that threatened to leap there way out of his mouth .

And just as soon as the words left his mouth ...

"Oh my poor lovi wovi ! does it hurt bad ? you didn't break one of your little toes did you !?" Spain worriedly waddled over to check Romano for wounds , it was like a light switch how easily his moods could change now , hed be happy one minute , angry the next then worried for your health a moment after that .

But as long as it was normal Lovino decided he should not be complaining .

"I'm fine nothing is broken" Lovino said patting Antonio's head gently .

Antonio smiled "that's good"

"Why don't you go find a movie to watch ?" Romano says trying to keep Spain happy and not induce another nasty mood swing .

"Ok Lovi ! Prussia brought over one for us ! It looks fun" Spain said before waddling over to find the movie .

Gilbert brought over a movie...somehow Lovino was not putting much faith in said film .

After Antonio was fully distracted playing hide and go seek with the film Lovino walked over to make some popcorn a treat Toni had been wanting as of late .

He seemed to be going through a new craving every month ...

Romano was beginning to wonder if he should find that really funny or really weird...

Soon the aroma of warm butter drizzled over freshly popped corn curnles filled the air causing the pregnant Spaniard to drool slightly standing there as he watched Romano put a little salt onto the snack almost dropping the movie DVD box in his hands .

After the popcorn was finished up and the two of them had cups of tomato juice to drink they went to sit down on the couch .

It took Spain about 8 minutes to get comfortable in a position which was comfortable for his back and allowed him to snuggle Romano at the same time .

And after that mess was over with they where able to start there movie .

* * *

It was in the middle of the movie and some idiot had the great idea to go outside , in the dark , without someone else , when there was some crazy ass killer on the loose without a weapon to defend themselves with .

Seriously...horror film 'protagonists' would most certainly not be winning any intelligent awards .

Then the door slammed open .

"HOLY CRAP !"

"IT'S THE ASESINO !"

They both turned expecting so see some crazy eyed psycho wielding a axe ready to chop them all into little pieces ...

But it was only a confused looking Feliciano and Ludwig .

"What the heck you two ?! you nearly gave both of us heart attacks !" Romano shouted getting up ready to beat the shit out of both of there unwanted house guests .

Italy held his hands up in defence "Fratello ! we didn't mean to startle you , we just came over to tell you some news !"

"And you could not have just called us WHY ?" Romano said not wanting to hear some excuse .

"W-well...we ...or i ...thought it would be best for us to tell you face to face" Italy said looking at the floor nervously .

"Spit it out ...then kindly leave" Romano said crossing his arms over his chest waiting .

"I'm going to have a bambino too !" Italy blurted out .

All Romano could do was stand there staring at his brother like he had pasta sauce shooting out of his ears mouth humorously opening then shutting as he tried to find words .

And boy did he find them .

" **YOU POTATO BASTARD YOU KNOCKED UP MY BROTHER !** " Romano screeched before launching at the german making Ludwig make a run for his life (or at least his testicles ) a pissed off Italian at his heels snapping like a mad dog .

And well that madness was going on Antonio was happily gushing about his and Lovinos baby getting a playmate and asking Italy a few questions .

But Italy was more concerned with getting his fratello off his boyfriend .

As soon as he could get away from Spain Italy darted after Romano trying to grab him or reason with him .

"Fratello please let's talk nicely about this ! You and Antonio are having a baby and your both happy why can't you be happy about getting a niece or a nephew !?" Italy said almost grabbing the back of Lovinos shirt but he missed by only a couple inches .

"It's going to be half potato brain !"

"That is not very nice !"

eventually Romano wore himself out and was forced to sit on the couch and talk with Italy and Germany about there news .

"We just found out today...i was feeling a little ill...so i took a test and it was positive !" Italy was practically making the chair he was in vibrate from his happy bouncing .

"Well i hate to burst your bubble Feli but tests can be wrong..." Romano said fingers twitching from wanting to wrap them around Ludwigs throat .

"That is why i took him to the hospital for a proper check-up and they confirmed the pregnancy" Germany said taking note of the twitching .

"Oh this is so exciting ! Our baby will have a playmate to grow up with ! I wonder what they will like to play together..." Spain was vibrating the chair he was in .

"They may not even like each other..." Romano said frowning slightly at the thought .

"Of course they will !" Said Spain and Italy together .

After chit chatting for a while longer and after Germany and Italy left it was close to bedtime but the two of them decided to finish there movie before hand .

* * *

Well that's the next chapter , i hope you guys liked it the next one i do will be the last one ...maybe i will do an epilogue ...i don't know ...

Let me know what your thoughts are review or PM me with your thoughts for this or a future story because my arms and my mind are always open .

Happy almost Halloween everyone ! have a scary one !


	8. Little Treasure

Welcome back everyone ! The baby will be born in this chapter ! so yay hehe ...let me know if you want a fic where italy goes through his pregnancy or if you have another character you want to see have a little bundle or two i'm always open to new ideas .

anyway on with the story !

* * *

...

"LOVVVI ! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US !" Spain wailed

Romano felt guilt swell up inside him and as much as he wanted to stay as Antonio wanted him too Italy was suffering from such awful morning sickness that it was forcing Lovino to go to the meeting for him .

And to leave his 9 fucking months pregnant lover home since it was decided that with how...noisy the meetings could get it would be better for the heavily pregnant Spain to stay home and rest since the recent rise in heat was making everyone crankier than usual and would just cause him more stress .

luckily Lovino had a backup...

"Don't worry Antonio ...Francis and Gilbert will be here soon enough to keep you company since they where not invited to the meeting" Romano said hoping that those two would not cause MORE trouble than the meeting would .

And with a hug Romano headed out to the car hoping everything would be over quickly so he could come home in just an hour or two .

Everything would be just fine .

* * *

20 minutes later spain was bored out of his skull

He wanted to do something !

He wanted his Lovino ! He would know something they could do together.

Watching a movie would not be as much fun without him .

And it was so cute when he read to the baby .

Well ... he might as well do some chores... that would help pass time.

After lightly dusting around the house , washing the 3 dishes that where in the sink Spain checked the time and to his immense disappointment he found all together only an hour had passed ...2 more to go ...

Looking out the window Antonio saw his tomato garden with it's bright , juicy fruit shining in the sun , it had been so long since he had gone into the gardens...

A couple minutes wouldn't hurt...

And the tomatoes looked sooo ripe and sweet...

He was sure Lovi would love a fresh cold tomato salad when he came in from the meeting .

Opening the door to head out to the gardens Antonio was hit with a wave of blistering heat that he couldn't help but shudder from but he already has his mind made up to pick some tomatoes so he was going to do so .

Waddling over to the red fruits vines he started his picking gently placing them inside the basket he had brought with him outside humming a spanish song to himself gently rubbing his swollen stomach as Carlos apparently decided he wanted to play by kicking his parent in the gut .

"Shhh shhh my little butterfly ...your alright ...your padre will be home soon and he will read you a nice story how does that sound ?" Antonio said smiling down at his bump despite knowing the baby could not see it .

He received 2 kicks in response

That made Antonio grin even wider .

* * *

...

After a few more minutes passed Spain was starting to regret his disision to come out ...

He was sweating so much and Carlos had changed his kicking position to where he was now kicking on his mothers spine causing pain .

And he felt so lightheaded...he needed to go inside ...now .

The Spaniard took about 4 steps towards the house before he collapsed onto his side unconscious .

...

* * *

"Holy fuck Francy pants this heat is AWFUL ! The awesome me is melting over here ! get your damn air conditioning fixed in this stupid car !" Prussia whined fanning himself with his hand in the passenger side of Frances car .

"You will get your precious air conditioning when we get to Toni and Lovino's !" France said about ready to pull over his car to pop the German in the mouth to shut him up since he had been complaining the entire way there and it was really starting to wear on his nerves .

"But it's boiling ou...wait what the fuck is that ?" Prussia said pointing to near Spain and Romano's house where he saw something laying on the ground .

After they got closer they saw it was Antonio .

He didn't look to good ...

France stomped on the breaks .

* * *

The nations practically smashed out of the car to get to there fallen friend to help him inside the cool house .

They lifted him up and carted him inside settling the red faced nation on the couch before stripping off his sweat soaked shirt and pants leaving him in just his boxers to help cool him off faster before Francis ran to the sink to get a cool cloth to wipe Spain off with .

" You sure you should wipe him off Franci..." Prussia tried to say but quickly shut his mouth because the look the Frenchman shot at him could have killed a bull elephant .

"You really think i'm thinking about that right now ?!" France said rushing back over placing the clothes on his friend earning a relieved sigh from him .

Prussia put his hands up in defense "Sorry ..."

France just sighed and kept on working to get the Spanish man cooled down "Just get me more cool towels...not cold !"

Just as Gilbert raced off to get the towels Antonio's eyes cracked open blinking a few times to clear his vision .

He was inside ? How did that happen...last thing he remembered was ...

He had collapsed !

Spain tried to sit up but two hands kept him from moving which he quickly noticed belonged to Francis .

"Francis ? What are you ..." Then Spain remembered Romano telling him that him and Prussia where coming over to keep him company .

"Hush don't talk mon ami ...just relax you collapsed in your gardens ...I will lecture you about that later but for now just rest" France said fully prepared to launch into rant territory but now was not the time .

"I'm sorry Francis i just wanted to ...ah...ouch ..." A sudden pain through his stomach forced Antonio to stop his excuses to rub where the pain radiated from .

"Toni ?" France asked immediately taking note of the look of discomfort on his friends face having seen it before but not realy wanting to believe that it was happening now .

"My stomach...i felt something..." Spain said feeling another jolt start to build inside him before hitting hard "OWIE ! Francis make it go away !"

France reached under the Spaniard to gently rub his back "I'm sorry my friend but i can not ...your little one wants to meet you"

Spain looked at him with frightened green eyes "B-but ...Lovino is not here ! I need him !"

"I know i know...we will call him ... _ **GILBERT !"**_ France called out bringing the other nation stumbling into the room wet towels in his hands and dripping onto the floor .

"What is it now ?" Gilbert asked "I was getting the washclothes"

"Good job ...But it seems we have a new little issue to deal with ...Antonio went into labor" Francis said and he was much to both nations surprise perfectly calm about it .

Prussia not so much

"WHAT ?! WE NEED A DOCTOR !" Prussia screeched dropping his bundle of rags to the floor with a gross splat .

"Calm down ! this is not helping anyone ! now we can not afford moving him to get him to the hospital...my cars air conditioning out and it would just cause him to get worse ...plus with how fast his contractions are coming even if he did not have his possible heat exhaustion to deal with i really do not wish to deliver a baby inside a car that could pass for an oven" France practically screamed trying to get the german to stop his squawking .

"B-but ...i have never delivered a baby ! ...well one time...but that was to deliver a baby horse !" Prussia was ready to faint .

"You do not need to deliver anything except for some things i will need ...and go call Lovino and inform him about what happened" Francis said well keeping up with rubbing Spain's back .

Prussia ran to the phone and dialed Romanos cell phone number before having to hear that more irritating than usual buzz in his ear before he heard the Italians voice .

"Who is it ? this better be good" Came the annoyed voice on the other end obviously Lovinos .

" **WELL IS YOUR LOVER IN LABOR GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU !?"** Prussia hated how high pitched his voice came out but hey he was freaked out the memories of the foals birth coming flooding back and how much ...gunk had gushed out of the large colts mother afterwards she was lucky to have survived it and now he was forced to attend the labor of his friend and who knows what would happen .

On the other end of the phone Romanos own panic rose "THE FUCK?! what did you two idiots do ?!"

"Hey we didn't do squat ! Antonio went out in his freaking heat to pick those stupid fruits you like so much and collapsed from it !" Prussia quickly defended himself , really not in the right mood to take Lovinos bullshit .

"That ...dumb little...i'll be there soon ! you better not do anything freaky to him potato bastards brother !" and with that Romano hung up and quickly got to packing up his things from the meeting and bowling down any nation that got between him and the door .

...

* * *

"AAHH ! i want my lovi !" Spain cried ignoring all of Frances attempts to calm him .

"He will be here soon don't worry" France said promising to himself that if Romano missed his childs birth he would shove a sword so far down his throat it would come out his postérieur !

"I thought labors where supposed to start out easier or some crap ?" Prussia questioned well looking around for scissors .

"Well if he was out there for a while...he might have already had his easier labor well he was unconscious" France informed him .

"So your saying he could pop any moment ?!"

"I didn't say that ...he should have some time before the child decides to make an appearance but hes going to be very , very uncomfortable so once your done with acting like your in labor you can come over here and help me keep Spain as comfy as we can make him" France said really not wanting another Prussia panic attack since it would just stress Antonio out more than he already was .

"O-ok..." Prussia shakily said bringing over the scissors before going to find a bowl for water to clean the baby off and a none soaked with now freezing water towel .

More time passed and Antonio wore his throat out screaming and now was only groaning when the contractions reared there ugly head , France tried to get him to rest so he could save up his energy noting how exhausted he already was .

Finaly Spain managed to slip into a doze making his impromptu nurses hope that the contractions would be nice enough to let him sleep for a little while .

Then the door slammed open and Lovino rushed inside before being stopped by France .

"Get out of my way wine bastard !" Romano shouted

"Shush ! keep as quiet as you can Gil and i just managed to get him to sleep ...and he really needs it because with the way things are going your bébé going to be in this world very soon" Francis said hoping to calm Lovino so he didn't wake Antonio .

"Huh ?! why didn't you get him to a hospital !?" Romano whisper/shouted .

"We would have ...but with his incident outside...and the fact my car would not be much better without it's air conditioning and if hes as far in ...well delivering a baby in a car is not exactly my idea of a healthy birthing suite" France said "Now kindly go in there now that you are here you can take up my role of holding his hand so i can help Gilbert get everything ready"

Romano walked into the room and sat down next to the couch to keep an eye on Spain well the other two nations bustled about the room getting what elnse was needed .

...

* * *

Luckily they managed to get everything that was needed before Spain woke up from his pains but he was thankfully distracted by noticing Romano .

"Lovi ! your here !" Spain said before hugging the Italian around his neck happy that he was there with him .

Romano nodded the best he could before he was unhanded or unarmed from the Spanish mans grip and patted his head .

Suddenly Antonio felt a pressure build up inside him and it was telling him one thing ...

"I need to push !"

"What !? but isn't your water suppost to break ?!" Romano said feeling panic start to rise again .

"I-i...think it already has...i think it broke well he was still outside...his pants did look a little more soaked than i would have thought from just sweat" France informed them well removing Spain boxers well covering him with a towel to give him some dignity despite the fact everyone in the room had seen it all in the past.

"WHY DIDIN'T YOU NOTICE IT BEFORE ?!" Romao said freaking out

"Well excuse me but i was too busy trying to keep him from dieing from heat stroke !" France growled before checking Spain's progress "Alright then ...you can push ...just do what feels natural"

"I-i want...to be on my...knees..." Spain said knowing it would help the baby come .

"Alright...Lovino go on the other side of the couch and hold his hands...Gilbert and i will help him lean on the cushions..."

After Spain was in his desired position he began to push and almost gasped upon feeling the baby take a rather quick shift downwards "Hes coming !"

France just patted his back well keeping his other hand positioned to catch the little one "I know...i know...just keep going your doing great..."

With every push the baby went deeper into his birth canal till finally the head made an appearance "Ow...it realy burns..."

"Just relax...i need to ease him out or you will tear..." France said gently placing his hands on the baby's descending head and pressed slightly on the surrounding skin freeing the infants head with a relieved sigh from his mother .

"Ok...a couple more should do it then you can hold him all you want"

Spain just nodded before giving another push before stopping to catch his breath and then he pushed again and felt the baby slip out in a gush of fluid .

The room went quiet

" _Waaahhh ! wahhh !"_

"Heres your healthy little boy !" France exclaimed before gently handing the infant to Prussia to clean so he could help Spain deliver the after birth and Romano could settle Spain on the couch to rest .

After the mess was taken out and taken care of Antonio was settled onto the couch and was handed his rather poorly cleaned baby giving a slight playful glare at Prussia for it .

"What ? i never washed a baby before ! i didn't want to press too hard on something !" Prussia defended .

"It's alright amigo ...thank you for trying" Spain chuckled tiredly

There 9 month adventure was over and they had there little treasure ...

* * *

...

The end ! hope you guys liked this story ! and as always leave a review or PM me with your thoughts and ideas because my arms and my mind are always open to them .

Have a great day and happy almost Halloween !


End file.
